


Don't Tell

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack takes Janet Fraiser to an official AF officers' Christmas party while Daniel waits at home.





	Don't Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Are you kidding? Smooshiness alert.  


* * *

"Dance with me, colonel." Janet Fraiser stood up and grabbed Jack's hand, looking down into his face with a bright smile. 

With an answering smile of his own, Jack put his drink down on the table where they'd been sitting and allowed himself to be led out into the middle of the small sea of undulating bodies that were moving to the beat of some nameless techno track. The music was cranked up so loudly, Jack wondered if it could be heard back at SGC.

An hour before, he'd taken off his Class A jacket and tie, leaving them over the back of his chair, and had rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt. It was hot in the ballroom of the Broadmoor. 

The place was decorated with a dozen artificial Christmas trees that had been sprayed with fake snow, and everywhere he looked, there were huge pots of poinsettias and small, clear lights, hung in the trees, lining the walls and windows. The resort had done their best to put on a festive party for Cheyenne Mountain's Air Force officers and their guests. 

The party had been going on all evening, and things were starting to get lively. Jack had been thinking it was time to go home, but obviously Janet had other ideas. "Can we make this the last dance?" Jack said loudly in her ear as they walked. "I need to get home."

Vigorously nodding her head in assent as they came to a halt, she turned to smile at him again. Without waiting for him to begin, she started dancing, her hands over her head, undulating her arms and shaking her hips in time to the music, doing her best to move a little in the press of bodies. 

Jack obediently started moving his feet and flexing his shoulders in time to the beat, watching Janet indulgently. He had the most beautiful date of any of the guys in the room, in his opinion. She had swept her lustrous brown hair up into some kind of curly, impossible-looking creation. She'd pinned a hair ornament to the side of her head that was made of small red poinsettias and green leaves, with sprigs of holly and some kind of sparkly tinsel stuff. On anyone else, it might have looked ridiculous, gaudy. On Janet, Jack thought, it just looked-- well, it looked cute. Appealing. 

She'd poured herself into a low cut black dress that had a scattering of twinkly sequins over the bodice, and was wearing strappy little silver heels that made her three inches taller than usual. Her bare arms were toned, pale and soft-looking, wrists glittering with silver bangles. 

Jack smiled at her, enjoying the look in her flashing eyes. Her mouth was slightly open, and she was smiling, dancing to the music with as much abandon as the close quarters would allow. Without thinking, he leaned in to put his hands on her shoulders to hold her still, and planted a kiss on her forehead. 

She grinned at him, lowering her arms and standing quietly for a moment. She beckoned to him with one finger, to get him to lean down to her height. "What was that for?" she yelled in his ear, trying to make herself heard over the din.

He shrugged, starting to move to the music again, doing ridiculous little up and down hopping motions, since there wasn't room to move from side to side. He gave her another smile and waggled his eyebrows at her. 

With a laugh, she punched him gently in the shoulder and started dancing again.

* * *

Finally, at a few minutes before twelve, having said their good-byes to Sam and Pete and then to their host, General Hammond, Jack and Janet headed out. 

Bundled up against the cold in their heavy overcoats, they pulled on their gloves as they left the Broadmoor's front entrance. The doorman held open the passenger side door of Jack's truck for Janet. He lent her a hand to help her step up onto the high running board, so Jack walked quickly around the back of the vehicle. The valet was holding open his door. He tipped the man, wished him happy holidays, and swung up into the driver's seat. 

"Ready to go?" Jack asked with a grin as they put on their seatbelts.

"Sure, but what's the hurry? This coach gonna turn into a pumpkin again at midnight?" She turned to look at Jack's handsome profile. Just her luck. It was true. All the good ones really were married or gay. 

She smirked at him. "I know, I know. Your handsome prince is waiting for you at home.''

Jack glanced at her, still grinning. "Something like that."

As they started down the long, winding exit road from the resort, Janet took a deep breath and relaxed into her comfortable seat. "Thanks for being my escort tonight. Over and above the call of duty, I'd say."

Jack came to a stop at the end of the road and put on his left directional signal. Carefully looking both ways, he pulled out into the main road. "Are you kidding? Being with you is the only thing that makes going to that do bearable every year. Get yourself a Prince Charming of your own, and I'll have to invent a sudden case of strep throat or something." He shivered theatrically. "Shit, I couldn't stand going to Hammond's Christmas party every year, if I had to go stag."

"Well, you shouldn't have to go alone."

He glanced at her. "Don't start, doc. We both know how it has to be. And so does Daniel."

She looked out her side window and watched the dark countryside go by. There was a full moon, and she kept her eyes on it for a few moments as they rushed along the highway, wondering idly why it looked like the moon was keeping pace with them. "It's not right," she said in a small voice. "He's your SO, and he's the one who should be your date."

Jack glanced at her again before returning his eyes to the road. He reached out and grasped her gloved hand in his own. "S'okay, Janet. Believe me. We're okay about it, and you need to be, too."

"I'll try. But it just gets my southern Irish up."

Jack laughed as he released her hand. "Southern Irish? Who are the southern Irish? Like from County Cork?" 

"Don't laugh at me!" she told him, laughing herself. "I had a couple too many tonight and feel like mixing up my metaphors, all right?"

"Sure," he agreed good-naturedly. "Whatever."

In a few minutes, they were pulling up in front of Janet's house. Jack got out and went around to her door to open it and help her down to the ground. He offered his arm, and she took it as they walked up to the house. 

"Wanna come in a minute? Say hi to Cassie? She's probably still up."

They stood under Janet's porch light as she opened her evening purse and drew out her keys. Every light in her house was blazing, so Jack figured Cassie was indeed probably still up. 

"Nah, I better get going. Told the ol' ball and chain I'd be home by 0100. And I have another 30 to drive yet."

Jack looked down into Janet's upturned face. "Thanks again for this evening, Madame Doctor. You looked very beautiful, and I was proud to have you there with me." He gave her a tiny bow.

She reached up to grab the lapel of his overcoat and drew him down to kiss his cheek. "You're welcome, Sir Colonel. You looked pretty beautiful yourself. Tell Daniel I said so. And give him a howdy from me, okay?''

Jack smiled and stepped back as she fit her key into her door lock. "Will do." He gave her an irreverent two-fingered salute, which she returned, and then he loped down over the stairs to his waiting truck.

"See you Monday!" she called after him. She turned to open her door and then glanced back just in time to see his final wave. She watched as the dome light inside the truck came on as he got in. 

Inside, at the window next to her front door, Janet drew the sheer curtains aside and watched as the taillights of Jack's truck disappeared down her street. 

She thought to herself how blessed Jack was, to have someone so special waiting for him at home. She had only borrowed the colonel for an evening, and he had cheerfully given her his company and his conversation. Daniel owned his heart, and she thought probably he always would. 

They were very lucky. Very lucky indeed.

* * *

It was pushing 0100 pretty hard when Jack pulled into the driveway of Daniel's house. He killed the lights and the ignition and sat looking at the place for a moment. His mind and heart had been there all evening with his partner, even though he physically had had to be at the officers' party with Janet. 

Daniel had left the front porch light on for Jack. No other lights were visible, but he knew that in the house, as always, there would be a small light on in the kitchen and another in their bedroom. 

Once inside, Jack pulled off his gloves and stuffed them in his overcoat pockets. He hung his coat on the rack by the door and slipped off his Class A jacket. Shutting off the porch light, he quietly went down the hall towards the bedroom. 

Wearing an old Air Force tee shirt and soft plaid flannel sleep pants in shades of blue, Daniel had fallen asleep on top of the comforter, with the light burning on his side of the bed, his laptop computer still open. It had slid sideways on his thigh, and one of his hands still had contact with the keyboard. He was propped up on three pillows, still wearing his glasses. His head was thrown back, mouth open slightly, and he was snoring comfortably. 

Jack toed off his shoes and started to undress. He hung up his class A pants and jacket in the closet, took off his socks and pushed down his boxers. He unbuttoned his white dress shirt and wearing only it and his athletic undershirt, he padded into the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth. His face in the mirror over the sink looked tired, showing the strain of an evening spent not exactly doing what he'd wanted to be doing. 

Shutting off the lights in the bathroom, he came back in by the bed and noticed something on his pillow. He went around to his side and looked down at the small items. There was a scrawled note from Daniel. "Wake me up." Lying right on top of the note was a condom packet and a small tube of lube. 

Jack grinned and shook his head, his eyes roving over Daniel's handsome features. His shiny brown hair was tousled, his face relaxed and peaceful in sleep. Gone was the furrowed brow that Daniel so often had when he was awake and thinking, arguing, or worrying, three of his favorite pastimes. Full lips that just begged to be kissed were slightly parted, and Jack could see the small chip in one of Daniel's upper front teeth. 

Beautiful man. The love of Jack's life. The only person who'd ever come close to really understanding him. And maybe the only person whom Jack had ever totally let in. Daniel was his better half, the one who completed him, and although Jack knew exactly how sappy those ideas sounded, for the first time in his life, he understood that sap happened. It really did, because it had happened to him. To them. By some miracle of fate, he and Daniel had found each other. 

Jack went around to Daniel's side of the bed and stood looking down at his lover. He reached over to gently pull the glasses off his face, folding them and setting them aside on the small table next to the bed. 

Daniel stirred and opened his eyes, blinking away his sleep and wincing a bit at the brightness of the lamplight. "Hey," he murmured. "You're home." 

He pushed himself up a bit on his elbows and then realized his computer was open. "Need my glasses back, Jack. Just for a sec. Gotta shut this thing down, and I can't see it well enough without 'em."

"Nah, I'll do it," Jack told him. He reached for the laptop. "Just hit control S, right?" 

Daniel relaxed back into his pillows and watched. "Yep. Do that, and then go into the start menu and tell it to turn itself off." He ran one hand up and down the back of Jack's thigh, and then up onto one buttock as Jack stood over him. 

Jack hit the buttons to save what Daniel had been doing, and then shut the laptop down. Snapping it shut, he took it and set it down on the floor, pushing it under the bedside table so it wouldn't get stepped on. 

Looking down at Daniel, he leaned in for a warm kiss, taking his time and breathing in Daniel's scent. "Um. Missed you tonight." He got on his hands and knees over Daniel and rolled over him to lie on his side next to him. 

Daniel turned towards him and looked into his eyes. He hooked an arm around Jack's waist, running his hand up under his shirt. "Yeah, quiet here tonight. But anyway, I got a lot done."

Jack swept Daniel's hair back, running his fingers deep into the thick mane. " I got your message on my pillow." He searched Daniel's face, drinking in the impossible beauty that was his to enjoy. "So. You wanna fool around?" he inquired in a soft whisper that he hoped didn't sound too pathetically hopeful. He leaned in for a quick kiss.

Daniel gave him a long, slow blink and a sleepy smile. "You saw my note, huh?" 

"I did." He ran one thumb along Daniel's cheekbone, watching the azure eyes close for a second. "Janet said to say hi to you, by the way."

"Good party?"

"Uh. Well, yeah, I guess so. I tried to be good company for her, but I just wanted to be here. Or with you, wherever you were. I hate that you can't go to those things with me. Those social things."

"I'm okay with it, Jack. As long as you have those dog tags around your neck, this is the way it'll have to be."

"Someday, Daniel. Someday, I hope we'll be together and out of this closet the Air Force has us livin' in."

"I can wait," Daniel murmured. He put his hand on the back of Jack's head and drew him in for a kiss. "As long as I have you here with me at night. As long as it's just you and me in here," he laid his hand flat on Jack's chest, over his heart. 

"Always," Jack promised, putting his hand over Daniel's and holding it tightly against himself. "No one else gets in there." His eyes roved over Daniel's face, wondering again, for about the millionth time, what he'd ever done to deserve the companionship of such a man. "I can't imagine who ever could."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Jack O'Neill." Pulling his hand out from under Jack's hold, he reached behind Jack's head and fished around for the condom and the lube that were still on his pillow. Finding them, he grinned at Jack as he pulled them out and held them up for him to see. "Here ya go. Merry Christmas." 

Jack laughed as he took the items from Daniel's fingers. "I guess we can have a private party anyway, huh?"

Daniel smiled as he rolled Jack onto his back and pushed over on top of him, looking down into Jack's eyes. "I won't tell if you won't." With a low growl, he lowered his mouth onto Jack's.

Jack wrapped his arms and legs around his lover as they got their own party started. He wouldn't tell either.

~finis~


End file.
